iWas Kidnapped
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: Sam and Freddie's daughter Jennette is kidnapped. How far will Jennette go to get her back home to her parents? Obviously Seddie because they're married and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder clapped and boomed outside. Jennette trembled and shook under her covers, clutching her bear. The thunder clapped again, only this time, louder. She threw off her covers and sprinted to her parents' room. Halfway there, the thunder boomed as loud as possible. Jennette collapsed on the floor in terror and started to cry.

"Jennette?" Sam called, "Freddie wake up!" Freddie awoke and sat up.

"What's wrong Sam?" Freddie said sleepily. Outside the thunder crashed and flared. A small child's cries were heard coming from the hallway. Sam jumped out of bed with Freddie right behind her. They went into the hallway to see their six year old daughter Jennette crying in terror. Sam gasped and quickly picked up the sobbing girl. Jennette hugged her mother's neck tightly and sniffed. The thunder clapped again and Jennette screamed. Sam hugged the girl tightly and carried her back to her and Freddie's room. Sam handed Jennette to Freddie and grabbed a glass of water.

"It's only thunder Jennette." Freddie cooed. Sam walked back in the room and handed her the glass of water. Jennette gulped down the water and closed her eyes. Freddie walked, placed Jennette back in her own bed and closed the door.

"Will she be OK?" Sam said worriedly.

"Oh, she'll be fine." Freddie chuckled as he kissed Sam on the cheek. They walked back to their room and fell asleep.

**Jennette's POV**

I know I should have told Mommy and Daddy about the man outside my window, but I was too scared. Plus, I'm afraid of loud thunder which made it even worse. I glanced over at my window, the man was there again. I whimpered and hid under my covers. I heard the window slide open slowly. I whimpered again; tears slid down my face and onto my pillow. I heard two feet land lightly on the carpet. I slowly lifted my head from under the covers to see the man watching me.

I screamed bloody murder. The man quickly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out the window with him.

**GENERAL POV**

Sam and Freddie snapped awake. An ear-splitting scream ripped across the house. Before Freddie could even blink, Sam was tugging the door open. He sprinted after her. Sam nearly broke down Jennette's door trying to get in. Sam finally opened the door and burst in the room. The only thing she saw was a man running from the house, with Jennette on his shoulder.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I stared. The man was wearing a ski mask and was locking himself in a car. He drove off by the time I was at the front door. Sam's face was white as a sheet. She trembled and collapsed to the floor.

"SAM!" I ran over and hugged her. Sam was sobbing like I had never seen in my life. I knew that Sam loved Jennette more than anything she ever had. I was the same way, but Sam took her love to the extreme.

"She's gone Freddie!!" Sam screamed, "THEY TOOK JENNETTE!!!" She fell again and cried. I picked Sam up bridal style and carried her back to our bedroom. I laid her down and picked up the phone. I slammed my finger on the automatic 911 speed dial.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"My daughter was kidnapped!" I yelled at the phone. I gave my address and city. I put the phone down and waited with Sam. She was trembling and crying.

"Don't worry Sam." I whispered softly, "We'll find her." 


	2. They Took Me Away

**Hey Guys, I just wanted to say that I really enjoy sushi. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm lazy so I disclaim iCarly**

**JENNETTE'S POV**

The man grabbed me by my waist and dragged me through the window. I looked back and saw my mommy and daddy running into my room. I saw Mommy start to cry. Wait! Mommy NEVER cried before! I was so surprised that I dropped my bear.

"Wait!" I screamed, "My bear!"

"Shut up kid," the man growled, "You don't need that stupid thing anyway." He kept running to his escape car. My bear laid there in a pile of mud. Tears started to run down my face. I started to kick and scream as loud as I could. I needed that bear back right now; he might be cold in that mud! The man slapped his hand over my mouth and kept going. We reached a sleek black car and he opened the back door. I was tossed into the backseat.

"MOMMY!!" I screamed.

"This is never going to work!" The man said to the driver.

"Then use this," the driver said, "That'll shut her up." The man unscrewed the cap and poured some foul smelling liquid onto a cloth. He raised the cloth to my face. I kicked myself back into the seat and turned my head away.

"Hold still you little rat!" The man finally pressed the cloth over my mouth. I breathed and everything turned black. The last thing I saw was my bear. The wind blew his arm into the air and he waved good-bye to me.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

My eyes creaked open. I sleepily reached for my bear out of habit. My fingers traced the floor as they wondered around for my bear. When they didn't find him, I sat up. I was in a dark room, no furniture or windows. The only thing in there was a light on the ceiling. I stood up and walked over to the door. I jiggled the handle. Locked, and tight too. I sat in a corner and hugged myself; the light gave off a depressing yellow beam that only lit up half of the room. I walked over to the darker half of the room. I gasped and jumped back. Gunpowder. If you're wondering why a six year old knows all this, well believe me, Mommy taught me all about weapons and stuff that I should never touch. And gunpowder was one of them.

I stayed in my corner. I was sitting quietly wondering why in the world these bad guys would want to take me away. I must have done something bad right? Like that one time I accidently broke Aunt Carly's mini pants statue. She wasn't mad at all but Daddy was. He said I needed to be more careful and watch where I was going. I know Daddy wasn't **that** mad, but it still hurt my feelings a lot. I lifted my head off my knees. The corner that the light never touched seemed to be laughing at me. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Stop laughing at me!" I yelled at it. Outside rain started to fall. The drops pounded on the roof harder and harder. The thunder clapped, and I fell down screaming.

**AWWW poor Jennette. How will she get out of this one? And why did Carly have a mini statue of Pants? **


	3. They Killed MeRight?

**Are you guys ready for chapter 3? GOOD, cause here it is.**

**SAM'S POV**

The police left and said they would do the best they can to find Jennette. I didn't believe them at all. They had that hopeless look on their faces because there wasn't evidence besides footprints.

"Sam?" Freddie whispered softly. I lifted my head off my hand and looked at him. He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I needed to be strong.

"Freddie?" I whispered, "Will they find her?" I looked deep into his eyes. He looked away.

"I don't know Sam." He sighed. I pulled away from him and stood up.

"What do mean 'you don't know'!?" I yelled.

"Sam, I-"

"YOU DON'T THINK THEY CAN FIND HER DO YOU!?" I screamed at him. "SHE'S NOT GONE!" Tears ran down my face like a faucet.

"The police have no hope and now you don't!!" I sobbed. "Do you even CARE that's she's gone!?" Freddie jumped up and grabbed me by the shoulders. He looked fiercely into my eyes.

"Don't ever think for even a SECOND that I don't care, Sam." He said. I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Don't lose hope Sam," Freddie said, "because I haven't."

**JENNETTE'S POV**

The door creaked open. The man walked in with a tray. He threw it down and sat in front of me.

"Eat." He commanded. I looked down and saw a can of Peppy Cola and some bread.

"I'm not allowed to have Peppy Cola." I said shyly. The man grabbed the cola and left the room. I took the tiniest bite possible off the bread. I immediately spat it out on the ground. It tasted like poison. Then it hit me, these people were trying to kill me. If I didn't eat the bread, they might force it down my throat. I grabbed the bread and hid in the dark corner. The man walked back in the room with a cup of WahHoo Punch. I knew that was poisoned too. I "accidently" knocked it over.

"It's OK," I smiled, "I'm not thirsty anyway." The man grumbled something and walked out the door. I heard it click shut. My stomach rumbled and moaned. I don't think I had ever gone this long without eating. I thought about ham and my mouth watered. I decided to look around in the dark corner again. I saw the gunpowder, but what was behind it? I moved some boxes and saw a survival kit. I clicked open the locks and smiled. Honey**(The only food that never spoils)**, and lots of it. I grabbed one of the bottles and ripped it open. I squeezed the middle and the sweet liquid flowed on my tongue.

Before long, I had finished the whole bottle. I hid that in another dark corner along with my survival kit. I sleepily stumbled back to my corner and settled myself on the ground. Then I was asleep.

My eyes fluttered open. Something woke me up but I'm not sure what it was. I lifted myself up and looked around. Rain pounded on the roof again. I laughed to myself, it was just the rain. All of a sudden, a giant clap of thunder ripped across the sky. I screamed and launched myself into a corner. I trembled and hugged my shoulders tightly. Thunder rumbled loudly again. My arm automatically reached for my bear, but he wasn't there. My mind wondered back to when I was getting kidnapped. If I had just told Daddy about the man looking in my window, I wouldn't be here right now. The thunder boomed again.

"MOMMY!!!" I screamed/cried. I shoved my fingers in my ears to try and muffle the sound. Nothing worked. Finally with one last boom of thunder, I passed out.

**SAM'S POV**

The thunder crashed outside. I knew wherever Jennette is, she must be absolutely terrified. I glanced at the clock. 7:00 p.m. The doorbell jingled. I pulled on some jeans and one of our old iCarly penny T-shirts. I glanced through the peep hole. Oh my God it was the police. I ripped open the door and greeted the officers.

"How's the case?" I said hopefully. The officers looked at each other sadly.

"Mrs. Benson," one said, "We need to talk to you and your husband." I nodded and ran to get Freddie. We walked out into the living room where the officers were sitting on the couch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Benson," The other officer said, "We found the car that took Jennette."

"Really!?" I said happily, "Did you find her?" The cops looked at me with deep sympathy.

"No ma'am, but we did find blood."

"B-Blood?" I stammered. I started to shake violently. Freddie quickly pulled me into his arms.

"Yes," said the second officer, "There was blood everywhere in the backseat."

"In the blood was long strands of blonde hair similar to your hair color." Officer one said.

"Are you sure that was her hair?" I questioned.

"No ma'am, that's why we came here," Officer one said, "We need a sample of your hair to compare DNA."

Before the officer was done talking, I already ripped out a couple of my own blonde curls.

"Please come here as soon as you find out." Freddie said.

"You can count on it." The officers said.

**TWO HOURS EARLIER (Jennette's POV)**

I was just sitting in my corner when the man who took me walked in the room. He said nothing and walked over to me. He grabbed a few strands of my hair and ripped them out.

"Hey!" I said angrily. I hated when people touched my beautiful hair. The man ignored me and walked out of the room silently.

**GENERAL POV**

The man clenched the hair in his fist. His partner walked up to him with the bag of donated blood.

"Are you ready?" He said.

"Oh, yeah." The man said with a smirk. They drove a sleek black car into a nearby alley with half of the car exposed. The man jumped out of the car and gave his partner the signal. His partner sprayed the blood on the back seat. It dripped onto the floor and ground. The man chuckled and placed the strands of blonde hair in the blood, separating them carefully to look realistic. They fled the scene quickly. About a mile away, they heard sirens.


	4. Is Jennette Really Dead?

**Hey guys, It's time for Ch 4! I want to give a special shout out to Stafflord for reviewing all me chapters! You're awesome! **

** Disclaimer: I disclaim iCarly =)**

** JENNETTE'S POV**

I was sleeping when the man burst into the room. He was carrying a mini TV and laughing. He slammed the TV down in front of me and snapped it on. The news buzzed on the screen.

"_In breaking news today, a car found abandoned in an alleyway. Police believe that the blood inside the car was that of six year old Jennette Benson. Police are testing hair found at the scene to confirm the identity."_

I stared at the screen dumbfounded. What would Mommy and Daddy think? Would they think I'm dead? This man was evil. I was getting angry really fast. I jumped up and charged at him. He laughed and swatted me down with his fist. Blood dripped down my lip and onto my chin. He laughed again and picked up the TV, leaving me alone in the room. I needed to get out of here to show Mommy that I'm still alive. I ran around the room looking for some kind of exit, a crack in the wall, a hole, something. When I didn't find anything I fell to the ground hopeless. I would never get out of there alive.

**SAM'S POV**

I saw the news that day. The news person made it seem like Jennette was dead for sure. But I knew she was alive. And she was out there somewhere. That hair could never be hers. Me and Freddie waited for the lab results to come back. I heard a faint knock on the front door. I looked at Freddie and he squeezed my hand. I opened the door and we were greeted by an officer. He came in and we all sat in the living room. The officer pulled out an important looking briefcase. He clicked it open and pulled out two plastic bags. He placed them on the table.

"This bag is the hair found in the car," the officer explained, "and this is your hair Mrs. Benson."

The officer rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"There's no easy way to say this, but the hair found at the scene was a match to your DNA, I'm very sorry." I breathed in quickly. My hand shakily reached over my mouth in complete shock. I closed my eyes tight but the tears leaked out anyway. I buried my head in Freddie's chest and cried harder than I ever had in my life. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt a few tears fall on my head.

"You're twenty-six, correct?" The officer said.

"Yes sir," Freddie said, "and Sam is twenty-five."

"It may not be appropriate to say this right now, but you're still young enough to have more kids." The officer said.

Freddie looked away. The officer stood up and said how sorry he was about our loss, and then he was gone. Just like Jennette.

**I'm sorry this is short but I needed to get off the computer. Anyway, I think this chapter is pretty good, but also pretty sad. Thanks for reading my junk ; )**

** -Jamie**


	5. I'm Sorry Jennette

**WARNING: SAD CHAPTER**

** SAM'S POV**

My whole world was empty. I couldn't cope with the fact that Jennette was really gone forever. I would never hear her giggle happily or give me hug at the most random times. That was over. The little hope I had was faded away.

I was sitting in the living room watching the news.

"_Police report back about the case of Jennette Benson. They took a sample of her mother's hair to test with the hair found at the scene. Sadly the DNA was a positive match. Jennette Benson is dead."_

I cried out and buried my head in my knees. Freddie sprinted into the room and grabbed me in his arms.

"I know it's hard Sam, but we can't do anything about it." Freddie whispered. I laid my head on his chest. He carried me off the couch into our room, laid me on the bed, and kissed my cheek. He closed the door behind him. I heard the front door close and I knew he was gone for work. I slowly stood up. I opened the door and walked down the long hallway to the door that hadn't been open for days. I traced my fingers over the little sign on the door that said "Jennette" in pink letters. I shakily twisted the door handle and walked in the room.

I frowned at the sight. The windows were closed tight. Jennette loved sunshine. I walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds. Sunshine washed the walls and flooded over the carpet. As an added bonus, I opened the window to let in a breeze. It seemed normal; I was in Jennette's room, just waiting for her to get home from school. But she wasn't coming home from school, not anymore. I smiled as the tears flooded my eyes. I wiped them away, knowing that Jennette wouldn't want me to cry over her.

I decided to snoop around a little bit. I opened her drawers and found a box that said "Warning: do not open….EVER." I laughed and clicked open the little latch in the middle. I lifted the top. Inside was a family picture. I looked very close and saw little hearts around Freddie and my faces. I took out the picture and saw a diary. I opened it to the first page.

_"April 3, 2019, __**(Sorry if the math's wrong. Too lazy to figure it out)**_

_Hi, my name's Jennette! I'm six years old. I got you for Christmas and I plan on writing in you every day from now on!!_

I remembered that diary. Freddie said every little girl writes in a diary some time in her life. I flipped to a couple weeks before Jennette was….taken.

_"There was a man outside my window today. I didn't want to tell Mommy and Daddy because they might not believe me. All he did was watch me. I was kind of scared but not really. He was funny looking."_

I gasped. A man watching Jennette? Crap, why didn't she tell us!? I flipped closer to when she was taken.

_"I'm really scared now. The man watches me at night now! Every night he gets closer to my window. What should I do? I guess I'll just ignore it then, I mean, what can he do to me that's bad?"_

I turned to the day she was taken.

_I'm so scared!! It's the thunder! It's loud and scary. There's no escape from the thunder. Tonight, I ran to Mommy's room. When I went back into my own room, the man was still there. But I guess I'm used to that now. He looked miserable out in the rain. I wonder if he was cold or something. He smiled at me, it was creepy. He looks like-"_

No, no!!! What did he look like!? Ugh, I was hoping there would be some description of the man in there. Oh God, he was watching her for weeks and we never knew. I closed the diary and gently placed it back in its little box along with the family picture. Before I left the room I turned around once more.

"I'm sorry Jennette."

**Yeah Yeah, I know it's short, but I felt it was appropriate to stop the chapter here. New chapter some time tomorrow maybe. It is Easter tomorrow so maybe not. Thanks for reading (and reviewing) **

** -Jamie **


	6. I Want To Go HomeNOW

**Disclaimer: Sorry I'm not a man and I'm not 40 so I must not be Dan Schneider…Crap…**

** CARLY'S POV**

I'd been away to New York for a vacation with my husband Shane so I really missed Sam and Freddie. I bet you couldn't believe how happy I was to hear that they really liked each other. Even though they were married at nineteen, you could tell that was when they were ready. I mean, Sam's birthday is only like a month away from Freddie's. **(I have no idea if that's true.)**

But the thing I missed the most was Jennette. I couldn't wait to see her! She's like my daughter that I don't have (yet). Jennette was the best thing that ever happened to Sam. She made Sam so happy. I dropped Shane off at home to unpack the bags. I wanted to help but he insisted that I go see my friends. I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the car.

Now, I'm not a reckless person but I drove probably fifteen miles over the speed limit out of pure eagerness. I knocked on the door excitedly. I heard a sad voice call "who is it?" I frowned. That sounds like Sam.

"Guess who?" I said through the door. I door flew open and Sam pulled me into a giant hug.

"CARLY!!!" Sam cried happily. I hugged her back.

"Hey Sam, good to see you too." I laughed. Sam invited me inside and sat on the couch.

"Where's Freddie?" I said.

"Oh, he's in…Jennette's room cleaning up." Sam said with a hint of misery in her voice. Her eyes weren't the fiery blue ones I remembered. They were dull and grey as if life itself wasn't present.

"Speaking of," I laughed, "Where is that little cutie?"

"Oh, hey Carly." said Freddie entering the room.

"Hey Freddie. Where's Jennette? Did she have school today or something?" I asked.

Freddie's eyes flickered quickly over to Sam very worriedly as if he expected her to turn into a gorilla.

"Uh, Carly," Freddie said. I looked over at Sam. Her face was scrunched up as tears leaked out her eyes.

"Sam!?" I yelled as Freddie and I ran over to her.

"She's not coming back." Sam whispered hopelessly.

I looked at Freddie who was very white. Sam closed her eyes and passed out. Peace spread over her facial features. Freddie picker her up, laid her on their bed, and closed the door.

"Freddie, tell me what happened to Jennette!" I pleaded. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It may not be easy for you to hear this Carly," Freddie said, "but Jennette was kidnapped by some men."

I gasped. "But you can get her back-"

"She's dead." Freddie said as he clenched his teeth. I feel the waves of hatred radiating off of him. "THEY killed her." He clenched his fist. Freddie was shaking with rage.

"No mercy, no reason, just because they were bored." Freddie whispered. I put my hand over my mouth. Jennette was dead. Freddie ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe it's true." I cried.

**JENNETTE'S POV**

I paced back and forth across the room. Mommy and Daddy must be really sad that I'm "dead."

"Stop pacing," The man barked, "You're giving me a damn headache." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a match. As he put the box of matches away, I saw one fall to the floor and roll under his chair. My eyes grew wide I turned my head over to the gunpowder and other explosives. I couldn't believe my luck. I smiled evilly and stopped pacing. The man gave me a weird look.

After about two hours, I had my plan all mapped out in my head. I faked a yawn and settled down. I shut my eyes and pretended to fall into a deep sleep. I heard the man get up from his chair and leave the room. The locked clicked and I jumped up quietly from the floor. I ran over to the dark corner and pulled out a stick of dynamite. I laid it carefully on the ground and sprinted to the chair. I got on my knees and stuck my hand under it. My fingers felt around for the match. My fingers closed around the small wooden stick and pulled it out. I held the match as if it were some kind of holy artifact.

Suddenly a boom of thunder clapped across the sky. I dropped to my knees and held my ears. I started to tremble violently. This was my only chance to escape. I forced my shaking legs to stand up. I placed the dynamite against the wall and scraped the match against the stony floor. I lit instantly. I held the match up to the fuse. It started to burn rapidly. I sprinted over to the chair and hid behind it. I stuck my fingers into my ears and waited. The dynamite exploded. I guess I should have checked to see if I was on the first floor or not. I wasn't. The floor caved in and I fell into a mass of rocks and debris. Coughing and covered with dust, I stood up and steadied myself. When I put my arm against the wall, violent pain rippled throughout it. I screamed and fell to the floor. I heard the men yelling upstairs. I got on my feet and started running. I saw an exit; a gaping hole in the wall where the dynamite had been.

I sprinted to it and as I got closer, I saw that I was still on the second floor. I stopped just in time to fall out and catch myself with one arm. The wind whipped me from side to side. My fingers were slipping and I knew this was the end. I squeezed my eyes shut as my fingers released their grip.

**HAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil cause that's where I'm stopping. You'll never guess what happens next.**

** -Jamie**


	7. Home is Where the Heart is

** JENNETTE'S POV**

I was falling. Faster and faster I fell. Then I made contact with the ground. Luckily it was raining so hard, I fell into nothing but mud. But it wasn't enough. I felt (and heard) my left leg snap. The bone pierced through my leg and blood sprayed everywhere. I let out an agonizing scream and clutched my leg. Blood gushed over my hand. I needed to make it home. I got up and hobbled out of the mud. My arm and my leg were screaming in protest. The pain was unimaginable. I hobbled down the street very slowly.

"THERE SHE IS!!" Someone screamed. I looked around to see the men chasing me. I hobbled faster but they were gaining. I saw my street come into view. I guess I wasn't that far from home. I saw my house and Mommy was in the living room, and Daddy was there too!!! Wait, who was that? AUNT CARLY!!! I smiled despite the pain and "ran" as fast as I could. I was at the door, about to reach the door handle, when two hands grabbed me around the waist. No, I was this far and I wasn't about to give up.

I filled my lungs with air, lifted my head, and let out the loudest scream I have ever screamed. The man dropped me in surprise and ran away. I landed on my leg and arm. I let out another scream and began to sob uncontrollably.

**SAM'S POV**

I was watching TV with Carly and Freddie when I heard an ear-splitting scream. I jumped up from the couch because that scream was freaking close. I heard another scream.

"What was that!?" I yelled, "Should I go check it out?" We all stood up and cautiously opened the front door. I blinked twice because I wasn't sure what I was seeing. A little girl was laying on the ground writhing in agony. She was covered in mud. Her arm was swollen and her leg was twisted with the bone sticking out.

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed, "Freddie help her!" before Freddie could move, the little girl lifted her head off the ground.

"Mommy, Daddy?" She said. My hand slapped over my mouth.

"J-Jennette?" I whispered. She lifted her arm and wiped away some mud to reveal her dazzling smile. I shook my head.

"I'm going crazy." I said. "This is just a dream." I pinched my arm to wake myself up, but nothing happened. I slowly walked over to Jennette and put my hand on her muddy head. She didn't poof into dust like I expected. A smile leaked onto my face. I grew wider and wider until it was ear to ear.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!" I screamed. I pulled Jennette into a soft hug, careful not to hurt her anymore. Tears of happiness ran down my face. The next thing I know Freddie was hugging me and Jennette, then Carly joined in. I stood up with Jennette in my arms. She was snuggled against my neck, fast asleep. We drove Jennette to the emergency room to get her arm and leg all fixed up because if you ask me, that leg was pretty nasty.

They said we didn't have anything to worry about. Her leg would be just fine and that it would grow back normally. Same thing with her arm. After the surgery, Jennette explained what the two men looked like. Of course Jennette gave the most detailed description she could come up with. The police went after the two men and they were arrested. Ha-ha, lifetime sentence baby!!

Everything was back to normal. Life was complete again. And don't worry; we put a bunch of locks on Jennette's window. Oh, not to mention the new security system: our new Husky, Ghost.

"Good night Jennette." I said.

"Good night Mommy." Jennette giggled. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Freddie put his arm around my waist and hugged me. He said good night to Jennette and closed her door. He crushed his lips to mine. When we separated, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I giggled.

"Just your face when you blush." Freddie chuckled, "It's so cute." I blushed deeper and punched Freddie in the arm. I laughed and kissed his arm where I punched him.

"Still a little weak aren't we?" I teased.

"Only to your strength Sam." Freddie said with a grin. "And that's the way I like it."

**TA DA!!! THE END!!! Thanks so much for reading you guys! And never fear, I will post an epilogue based six years in the future so keep your pants on. Thanks so much for all the nice reviews and comments. They're what keep me writing.**

** -Jamie **


	8. 6 Years Later

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that this is the epilogue set six years in the future. If you didn't read this then you will be very confused.**

** SAM'S POV**

Jennette had grown over the years. She was tall and slender, almost like and exact replica of me but with Freddie's chocolate brown eyes. We still lived in Seattle. Carly lived right down the street from us with Shane and her seven year old daughters Avery and Autumn. And yes, they are twins. They both have Carly's deep brown eyes but have Shane's sandy blonde hair. Of course the twins are total opposites. Autumn is calm and loves to wear skirts and nice things. Avery is hyper and is always wearing T-shirts and shorts.

Jennette is lucky she has such good friends like I did. Her best friends are Miranda and Nathan. Miranda is like a leader. When Jennette and Nathan get in a fight (which is common) Miranda is always the one to end it unless Jennette tackles Nathan first. Geez, who does that remind you of. But if you ask ME, I would say that they really like each other.

"OW!! Avery, GET OFF!" Jennette yelled as Avery ambushed her from out of a tree. Avery held on tight as Jennette whirled around trying to swat her off.

"You're no match for my evil powers!!" Avery laughed evilly. Jennette smirked.

"I beg to differ," Jennette said, "It is YOU who are no match for my invisible ninja strength!" Jennette ran into the grass and started to spin around faster and faster. Avery finally let go and stumbled around, trying to regain her balance.

"We will meet again, Invisible Ninja!" Avery said, "But now I must go wolf hunting." She turned around and started to chase our husky, Ghost, pretending to repeatedly stab him with a spear. Ghost barked and danced around her. Autumn came outside to see what all the commotion was. I could see Jennette quietly sneaking up behind her. Right as Jennette was ready to grab Autumn. Avery spun around and charged at Jennette.

"I'll save you evil sister!" Avery jumped on my back again. But this time, Autumn grabbed my legs. I was starting to lose my balance.

"Oh…no…Ninja...Powers…fading…" Jennette said as she fainted to the ground. Then she stayed completely still.

"Did we kill her?" Autumn said.

"I don't THINK so." Avery said worriedly. She poked Jennette in the side.

"Jennette?" Autumn said, "Jennette, wake up."

"RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Both girls screamed as Jennette grabbed Autumn and started to tickle her. Avery laughed until Jennette grabbed her too. I looked around to see Freddie and Shane slowly stalking towards the three girls. Carly walked over to me and leaned against the wall. We both watched as our husbands jumped out and grabbed their own daughters and started to tickle them. The girls giggled uncontrollably and struggled to escape.

Carly and I ran over. I tackled Freddie playfully. Carly went over to Shane and started to tickle both of the twins even more. Jennette escaped and ran over to Carly and the twins. I had Freddie pinned to the ground.

"Still weak aren't we?" I said with a smirk.

"Nope." Freddie said slyly. He wrestled my hands and next thing I know, I was the one pinned to the ground.

"What the-?" My words were cut off from Freddie's lips.

"EWWW GROSS!!" I heard Avery yell. Me and Freddie looked over at Avery who was shielding her eyes. I gave Freddie a "Sam smirk" and we both ran over to Avery and started to tickle her. She giggled and fought to escape. Finally Avery escaped and jumped on Jennette's back again. Jennette swirled around and fell to the ground.

I sat there with Freddie, watching the girl we thought dead live and thrive with happiness. That's was the greatest gift of all.

**THE END!!! Let me just say, I had TONS of fun writing this and I hope to have sudden inspiration to write another FanFic. Just to let you know, I'm dying from lack of reviews =] so it would be great if you left one. Pwetty Pwease? =]]]] I'll love you forever! Thanks again.**

** =Jamie**


End file.
